Duklyon Defenders Assemble
by AdorableDuklyon
Summary: At Horitsuba Academy the Duklyon Defenders exist to preserve peace. They are led by the dynamic duo of Kakei and Saiga who seek out a new recruit to join the ranks of unappreciated heroes. Kazahaya is chosen to team up with the energetic Kentaro and the veteran Subaru, in a classic story of crack and evil ass kicking.
1. Chapter 1

Duklyon Drug

"Achoo!" urgh, I can't believe I'm still sneezing, in this weather. Well, it is still winter I guess, even though it's so warm I can wear short sleeves again. Perfect time to be out enjoying the little nature there is.

Here, where a lake of lilies stands silent before me, as I strategically dodge the shade of an overlapping Redgum. On a sloping bank of grass, so peaceful in this growing sun. So majestic in its wild colours. So boring in my loneliness.

Honestly! The time just before another semester is always so dead of any activity. But to be fair, all through the break my boredom is heightened. Even now, this place, why did I come to this place. To get out of the house? To do what?

The only thing I can think to do out here in the midst of nature is fall asleep in the comforting sun. Dreaming. Dreaming of a fictional hope that someone else will chance upon this lonely plain and seek out my company.

Aah, how romantic that would be.

To meet my true love in a place like this, and to sit together in a comfortable silence, letting the birds chorus through our minds.

What! Speak of the devil, someone doth approaches!

A silhouette? No, it's too bright for that. Tall, dark and handsome perhaps, with a huge emphasise on dark. The approaching stranger is wearing a black coat and tinted shades. Yep he's definitely here to seduce me… or kill me.

He's stopping under the lonely gum, ignoring my obvious gaze. What should I do? He looks kinda scary but I shouldn't judge a person just from their looks. Besides this is Horitsuba school campus. Large, overdramatic in every way, but most importantly, safe.

Before I can decide on my next move, the man makes a move to take something out of coat front pocket. Something that has the potential to decide our entire future relationship.

He pulls out a box of cigarettes.

Well that killed he mood. There is nothing less attractive to me than a smoker.

Argh! Stupid life, why do you have to be so realistic. You know what, screw it, I'm just going to lay down and sleep in the sun like I was planning to do.

Closing my eyes and trying to ignore another life's presence is rather hard, especially if it starts talking.

"It'll stunt your growth you know."

Turning my head towards the stranger to glance better his face I take the plunge of conversation.

"What?" I'm known for my genius comebacks

"Sleeping in the sun. It'll stunt your growth." For a suspicious looking guy in black he has a rather calm, inviting voice.

"That's smoking!" Idiot

"'oh, well. I knew I heard it from somewhere." The mental faceplam I gave myself probably rippled through the water 10 feet away.

I sat up after the black clad doofus took his weight off the tree and strode towards me, blocking me beloved sun.

"So…" he started another interaction after a silent staring contest "Follow me."

A million thoughts and witty comebacks went through me like a fresh wind. Unfortunately none of them stayed. "What?!" Is all I could mutter.

"You looked bored, so I thought you might like to come with me." This guy obviously has no idea how to talk to people, or at least be subtle.

"That is the single most bizarre thing I have ever heard." I said, adding some insult to my tone.

"Have you got something better to do?" He asked

I thought for a moment, making him wait for my reply, until I came up with another genius one-liner.

"Nothing, would be better than spending time with you!" That made him pause for a moment. I could see him arranging my emphasis on the word 'nothing' in his head.

"Alright then, come with me."

"No, no you misunderstand. I meant that 'doing' nothing would be bettearh-ah hey!" The highly suspicious stranger just managed to pick me up off the ground and throw me over his shoulder like some captive princess… no, wait. More like a bag of potatoes. Wait a minute, how is describing myself as a bag of potatoes any better than being a princess! Even if I am a guy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Put me down!" I yell kicking and screaming.

"You said you wanted to come right."

"NO! I most certainly did not!"

"Oh, my bad then." Yet he's still walking without any sign of letting me go.

"You say that but your still not putting me down."

"Sorry, can't do that." This guy is turning out to be the worst, most creepy, rude and freakishly tall person ever… and ugly too.

"And why not?!"

"Because he told me too." What the hell even is this guy?

"What the hell are you?" I decide to voice my thoughts

"Me? Oh, I'm no one suspicious."

Hah "Yer right, you're the definition of suspicious. Now, let me go, or I'll… I'll kick you. In the crotch!" I bluff hoping he won't find that my bark is worse than my bite.

"Not if I do this." He says manoeuvring my entire body, shifting my weight so that he's holding my legs over his shoulders and carrying upside down over his back.

After a commotion of complaining and failed struggling, the blood had already flowed to my head considerably. Which meant I was either going to pass out or throw up.

I was hoping for the latter just so I could get back at this jerk, but my body didn't comply with my wishes. Because one minute I'm struggled against an attempted kidnapping, the next I'm jolting awkwardly awake, finding myself soaking wet and lying on an old stained couch, in a room devoid of colour or atmosphere.

Unfortunately the jerk in shades is still here, leaning against the side of another couch, opposite mine. He's holding a green bucket which is most likely where the water came from, waking me from the sleep I didn't know I was in.

Another person was seated neatly on the other couch. Ii say person because I can't think of how else to describe them.

I mean he's obviously a guy, but for a man to have such a delicate figure (even whilst seated), with bright blushing eyes and dexterously defined long hair, that's so shiny you just know more effort was put into it than legally possible. I just couldn't be sure what either of these guys were.

Well, at least my day had turned out to be interesting… I guess.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you here like this. We didn't want to disturb you form any important business, and it was necessary that you should come here." The angel figure addressed me so calmly, but I still had too much of a headache to reply.

"Let's introduce ourselves, sine this lazy lump of tuna seemed to have forgotten to do so earlier." He said gesturing to the dark figure behind him.

"My name is Kakei, and this is Saiga…"

"Yo" That name just makes him seem even more suspicious,

"What's with that cold stare, I put you down didn't I?" He said jokingly in response to my glaring at him. I wasn't sure If I could come up with a witty comeback in my dazed state.

"You're still the creepiest man I've ever met." I hope that hits him right in the ego.

""Hahahaha, but in a good way right."

In what universe is there a god kind of creepy?

"Now, now, you can get to know each other later. For now we have things to discuss."

A calm prevailed after these words and the seriousness in the bright man's eyes drew my attention.

"Kazahaya Kudo…" He knew my name and I knew not to question it.

"Are you willing to take on responsibility? To aid us and others on our goals of ensuring the safety for those around you…" I knew it was important to let him speak, so I sat silently waiting for him to finish.

"Will you join… The Duklyon Defenders?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Duklyon Defenders are a legendary tea, of heroes that ensure peace and stability of the Academy, and sometimes the world.

They've been in existence long before my generation of school days, so are rather famous.

But why in hell are these suspicious people asking for me?

Kakei's silence meant that it was my turn to speak. I suppose he thought no explanation was needed, considering the general knowledge of Duklyon.

"Why?" is always a good ice breaker.

My bluntness didn't startle the two men, they only smiled slightly before responding,

"Where're looking for fresh blood to fill in the gaps left by previous members, you see, and we thought you would be well fit for the role."

Makes sense I guess. Veteran defenders having to give up their tights and helmets once they graduate from the Academy, ushering in a new generation of idols. And Since Duklyon is a secret operation, complete with matching mecha masks, no one would ever know when the need for new recruits would be. Hence the kidnapping, I guess.

"But still… Why me?"

The two across from me looked at each other, as if they wanted the other to answer for them.

"Well, since the…responsibility takes up a lot of one's time, we need someone who can dedicate themselves more so than others."

"In other words" creep guy, Saiga broke in "We need someone who's a loser with nothing better to do in his free time. Also, the whole loner personality makes it easy to avoid identity mishaps." Wow! What a way to bring down my self-esteem. Does he know anything about manners and interacting with others? I gotta say, I'm disliking this guy more and more.

"Don't take to his cold words too much" said Kakei, offering some well needed support "however that is about the gist of it."

Their words were so flattering I could barely keep myself from shaking from excitement- if how this should be going down, but alas, the room is lacking a great deal of enthusiasm. If I was smart I should just walk away right now, just to spite them a bit. However their words rang with an ounce of truth, and besides what being plagued by human nature would pass up this kind of opportunity,

"So… you want me to become a legendary Duklyon defender, simply because there's no one else?" At least my version didn't sound so dis-heartening.

Kakei nodded once in response whilst Saiga ignored us completely, manouvering his hand through his coat looking for a cigarette from inside.

"We'll reimburse you of course. Your co-operation won't go unrewarded. How does lifting all your grades to a pass sound? Nothing extreme, just enough to not flunk."

I realize that I should be careful of how much these guys know about me. The free time I did have was supposed to be spent helping my disgracefully low grades. Even though I knew no amount of time and effort were going to save me. Perhaps this was the miracle I was hoping for. To chance to stay at Horitsuba academy and enhance my teenage experience!

Whilst I sat, pretending to contemplate (it makes my character look good), Saiga was in the process of lighting his cigarette, but was interrupted abruptly by Kakei. "No smoking in the back, Saiga, remember." Kakei's voice was calm, almost bored, as if he had repeated himself numerous times already. Whatever hidden menace his voice may have held, it held Saiga still for a moment before he put his ciggy away and smiling amusingly at his colleague.

Tilting his head back in dramatic laughter, Saiga dashed my hopes once again. Kakei didn't say anything, probably because he knew he didn't need to.

"I would have considered accepting if you had said yes, but I guess there really is no reason for me to stay then…" Hoping my ruse will work I continue my uninterested act. Why not, If it means bargaining for some pay.

Although I don't think these guys were buying it, they made no move to stop me or chance my mind. "I guess you don't want to see Duklyon headquarters then…" Kakei said almost as if he was patronizing me.

"I thought… you mean, this isn't Duklyon headquarters?" I said trying to hide my shock. Rather relieved more like. The bare whiteness and dull room we were in was very unbefitting of the name Duklyon.

"Yes and no, actually. This is just the back of the bakery that serves as a front for us."

"You may have heard of it, it does cater the best baked goods and muffins on campus. The 'Adorable Bakery'." Saiga seemed very enthusiastic when describing the bakery, which was known throughout Horitsuba as having the best muffins.

I was a little impressed by the revelation but not overly surprised, I mean, everyone knew the secret base of Duklyon was hidden somewhere on campus. Why not behind the façade of delicious confectionery. "Is that so… Does that mean I'll learn the secret lamington recipe?"

"Haha, sorry kid but baking's not for suckers. I'm taking the unique taste of 'Adorable Bakery' to the grave with me."

"Wait! You're the one who cooks them? You, the big, dark, scary guy with no manners?"

"Hey, that's tall, dark and handsome to you, underling." Taken aback, I turn to Kakei for confirmation, not quite believing what I'm hearing.

With merely another smile, he drew our attention to a more important subject. "Enough food talk, we have to determine whether or not Kazahaya is willing to join our cause." He was looking at me expectantly, knowing that I had already made my decision, only waiting for me to voice it.

Without any more energy left to continue my ruse I finally accepted my fate. "Yes! Let me join."

The other two didn't do anything. No movement or sly smiles.

"In that case" Kakei spoke up "Let's show you too the real base of operations, shall we." Standing up Kakei gestured me to follow further into the confines of the shop, with suspicious Saiga bringing up the rear.

Finding ourselves in a large kitchen area, we stopped in front of a huge industrial oven. So huge in fact, someone could probably walk right onto it. Except Saiga, who was too big for even normal doorways.

Moving forward, Kakei opened the sleeping oven to reveal a secret passageway of stairs leading beneath.

"And I thought things couldn't get any weirder today." They didn't seem to have heard my remark, only continued on down the grim stairs. "You should leave some surprises for the rest of my life, I wouldn't want to use them all up in one day." My attempt at a joke had failed to penetrate even a sliver of notice.

On reaching the bottom of the stairs, a large empty room opened up. Enlightened almost entirely by panels of flashing lights lining the far wall. Seemingly floating chairs and tv screens made up most of the view. A couple of doors leading off to one side were for the most part shrouded in neglected light.

It was definitely the kind of place that screamed secret base.

"Is this more befitting" Saiga asked, leaning down close to my ear.

I couldn't help taking a step back as a reflex. "Ye…yer. It's very-umm…"

"Awesome!" An unidentified shrill voice echoed to us from the side with all the doors. Out of which a boy stood decked out in the traditional red suit that one half of Duklyon always wears. Even now it didn't feel awkward to see it being worn out of the blue like this.

The boy strode over with quite a skip in his step. His face wasn't covered by the helmet you usually see topping the outfit. I didn't recognise him, but we looked the same age.

"This is our other new recruit, he's been learning the ropes for the past few days…"

"Never seems to want to take the suit off, do ya" Saiga interrupted whilst patting the boy on the back in a friendly gesture.

"I want to experience as much as I can. Besides it looks so cool!" The brown haired youth continued smiling from ear to ear, never faltering. I didn't think it was possible for a face to stretch that far.

Kakei stoo between us to start out introduction. "This is Kazahaya Kudo, he's in the same year as you so you might know him already. He's going to be your partner."

After listening attentively to Kakei the boy took out his habd ready to shake mine expectedly. "Pleased to meet you."

Taken in by his contagious energy I met his handshake with a smile of my own. Genuinely glad to meet him. "Same here."

"Kazahaya, this is Kentaro Higashikunimara. The other half of Duklyon."


End file.
